Classic
by Alois21
Summary: Even the laziest, most passive amongst all lazy geniuses can get his feathers ruffled. And Ino's got the natural knack for egging Shikamaru on. Desperate times calls for desperate measures, and Shikamaru resorts to the classical way of shutting a lady's trap. Good ol' ShikaIno fluff.


**Disclaimer: No claims on the Naruto series or its characters. **

**Notes: Why, you may ask, am I rewriting all my stories, all of a sudden? Just 'cause. Now, I love this story's plot. Definitely not original, but definitely never getting old for me, either. ShikaIno is as cute and adorable as any match-made-in-heaven couple could get, and no amount of blonde Suna bitch is going to deter the chemistry these childhood friends share. Because we all know, one way or another, childhood friends are meant to be together. **

* * *

_She just won't shut up._

"_Please_, we've heard that for a hundred times, already; your fantasy versions, notwithstanding! _Please_ cut us some slack. We're tired of hearing this!"

_Ha! If Chouji only grew a backbone and said _that _out loud…_

"And you should have seen the way he handles those weapons of his! His fingers were so skilled, like a pianist's, or even more! He was so nimble, so graceful, almost as if every step was a silent dance…"

_I'm different. I put up with it, only because it's more troublesome to shut her up. _

_But I've had enough. _

* * *

Chouji sat with an expression so priceless, that I have to admit, it was distracting me from my original goal. His chips were being _decimated_ under his tensed fingers, his annoyance emanating from him in waves, like bouts of chakra leaking out from his control. This situation was something I typically poke fun out of, but not today. Not when I'm fresh out of an A-rank. Not when I'm sore and tired as hell, and would not put up with another of her childish tirades, or her fan-girl spiels—which was worse.

Ino sifted through her belongings with her eyes focused, her mind flying, and her mouth running. Of all the traits women were blessed or cursed with, it was undoubtedly the uncanny knack for blabbering for hours and hours long that Ino was the prime of among the female specimen. No joke. Someone could give this girl a trophy, or a World Record plaque.

I was used to these things. And normally, it was a routine I'd let slide. I could simply ignore her, nod when her one-sided conversation suddenly calls for opinions, or most of the times, set aside all courtesy and just sleep her hyperactivity away. But today, I just wish for peace. It wasn't too much to ask. It was the least I deserve, after my troublesome old man kicked me out of the house and told me to train. I _know _what he plans to do while home alone with my mother, and disgusting as it may be, I would have put up with parental_… stuffs_… much better than trying to tolerate Ino's fan-girl spiel dashed with a good serving of bitchy whining. I didn't mean to call her anything rude, or offensive, but the situation has turned.

"Ino, please shut up." I grumbled, blunt and straight-to-the-point, leaving no room for confusion. My intensions were clear, and I conveyed them well enough. I was positive I said it loudly too, because she suddenly sat up straight and looked at me funny. Then she grinned, and set aside her things—now apparently done with them.

"But I was just getting to the _good _part!" She squealed, unfazed by my offhanded remark. I turned to Chouji, and the poor guy only shrugged nonchalantly. It seems he had gotten over his little tantrum, and now resorted to a pity party, Chouji version. This involved eating three super-sized chips more than normal, a liter of Coke, and a bar of chocolate about a foot long. _If you can't beat it, deal with it. And grab a bite, while you're at it_.

Ino was far from finished. I know. She was only on the second clause of the _Sasuke Elegant Fighting Style_ speech version 2.0.

I stood up and dusted my pants. Whether Ino noticed me, or simply brushed it off, she continued with her babbling nevertheless. I groaned crossly, and walked over to the opposite of our clearing, pulling Ino up by her wrist, and unceremoniously dragging her to the woods. Away from Chouji. Away from any prying eyes.

Desperate times calls for desperate measure.

I'm pretty desperate.

Ino stopped talking, but only briefly. She launched into another bout of incessant jabber. "Shika, where are you taking me? Where are we going? Are we training? I haven't even finished telling you about that time when Sasuke…" I ignored her, droning out her high-pitched voice and focusing instead on the task at hand. If I played my cards right, not only will Ino shut up, but she will shut up about Sasuke _for good_. I ran through my plans mentally. It was fool-proof.

But her last statement caught me unaware. "_Why are you holding my hand_?"

It slipped my notice. I wasn't grasping her by her wrist anymore. I intertwined our fingers, and was firmly holding on. I made a motion to let go, but decided against it. This greatly surprised Ino, and I reveled at the silence it bestowed. But it wasn't enough. The peace would be perpetual. I need to execute the plan. I need the silence to be prolonged for as much as I could.

I went in for the kill.

And this was quite literal, on a certain level. I did _not _murder or manhandle or hurt Ino in anyway. I dove forward, like a predator zeroing on his prey, and captured the troublesome one that had been ruffling my feathers for as long as I could remember. I captured Ino's lips; first in a light, tentative kiss. I was testing waters. She could bitch slap me to the next century right now, and I was careful to work my way around that dreaded possibility. But she didn't. she remained there, rigged as a stone and about as frozen as one. She wouldn't respond.

I grew bolder; more demanding.

I retrieved my hand from hers, and snaked my arms around her waist and on her nape. I forced her closer to me, molding her body against mine to the most it could. It felt so wonderful, so blissfully wonderful to hold her intimately like this. I need to feel more. It was absolutely fantastic.

And Ino kissed back. She suddenly kissed back.

All original purpose was forgotten. Why did I kiss her in the first place? My mind was hazy, my thoughts cloudy and in an utter state of disarray. The only thing that was clear was that _damn, this feels good_. I was on a Cloud 9; in total euphoria. She placed her arms on my shoulders, pulling me closer as she innocently kissed me. I angled my head to the side for a better access. Then on instinct, I darted my tongue out. She couldn't meet me halfway, and I had to push through with this on my own. I bit her lower lip, earning a soft gasp from her. But one small opening was more than enough. I inserted my tongue in her wet caverns, exploring, discovering.

But as soon as it began, it was all gone.

We parted for breath; I, close to panting, with my labored breathing. It feels like I just ran a hundred laps around Konoha. My heart was racing, and the adrenaline that was coursing through my veins moments ago was slowly ebbing away, with it the strength to even remain upright. My knees were shaking. Good thing Ino's buckled first, or it would have been quite embarrassing.

She fell on the ground, blushing profusely. Her entire form was trembling, and for a fraction of a second, I panicked. What if she was furious? What if she was enraged? But I did not have to indulge on unpleasant thoughts for so long, when Ino suddenly looked up, her face flushed in the most beautiful manner I have ever seen, her hair disheveled but nonetheless only making her look more angelic. She smiled softly at me.

"That… was _amazing_."

I admit, my pride swelled at that.

I smirked lopsidedly, almost grinning at her, "Heh, I bet your _Sasuke-kun_ couldn't do that." Oh shit. In a moment of utter male pride, I let my mouth ran on me. Now all my purposes of shutting Ino up in the first place had been defeated. I wanted to ram my cranium against a tree so badly.

But instead of going off into another round of her Sasuke pep talks as I had expected to, Ino only grinned at me abashedly, and shook her head. Then, with a voice so soft and so mellow I never thought it was possible coming from her, she said, "Nah, Shika's much better than him anyway."

And I kissed her again.

That's male pride there, people. Pure, absolute, primal male pride.

* * *

**Yay! I finished it. I loved this, as much as I loved it when I first began working on it. Only difference is the grammar is much better, and the plot-line is solidified. I hope you like it. :D And do leave a review, my lovelies. That'll be much appreciated.**


End file.
